Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating inflammatory symptoms associated with plantar fasciitis in a foot, as well as an apparatus for carrying out such method. More particularly, the method involves stretching gastrocnemius and soleus muscles associated with the foot and simultaneously cooling at least one portion of the sole of the foot.
Description of Related Art
Plantar fasciitis is an inflammatory condition involving the connective tissue of the sole of a human foot. Overstressing this connective tissue can lead to inflammation and an afflicted individual will commonly suffer from mild to severe heel pain. If left untreated, plantar fasciitis can severely impact an individual's walking and other daily activities.
Plantar fasciitis is a very prevalent inflammatory condition. According to the American Academy of Orthopedic Surgeons, approximately 2 million Americans are treated for plantar fasciitis each year; the costs associated with treating plantar fasciitis run into the hundreds of millions of dollars on an annual basis (see, for e.g.: Singh et al BMJ 315(7101): 172-175). Despite the significant prevalence of this inflammatory condition, there are limited options available for successfully treating plantar fasciitis and the inflammatory symptoms related thereto.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,241,232, which issued to Sanders, describes a foot pain relief device that contains a toe strap. The toe strap is fastened around the ankle and the toes to attempt to flex the toes upward. A second strap, referred to in the '232 Patent as a ball strap, can be coupled with the toe strap and a ball, threaded to such ball strap, can be used to provide directed pressure on a component of the plantar fascia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,078, which issued to Dyer, describes a passive stretching device consisting primarily of two hinged plates with a variably tensioning mechanism. Applied to the foot and lower leg, the device purports to provide a progressive stretch of the plantar fascia, Achilles tendon and related muscles.
Other known treatments for plantar fasciitis include the use of steroid-containing compositions (see, for e.g., WO2010131038, which was applied for by Hulley et al.). Additionally, other known treatments for these plantar fasciitis-related symptoms include the use of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, the use of modified footwear, for example by using custom foot orthotics, and, in some instances, invasive surgery.
Accordingly, there remains a need for devices and methods that can efficiently and effectively treat plantar fasciitis, and the inflammatory symptoms related thereto.